The Dark Knight: Revolution
by Pritchie101
Summary: Harvey Dent is dead. The Joker has been arrested. Gotham is safe..until now.
1. The Children

Author's note: Sorry if there is any mistakes, this is my first fan-fiction, hell, I've only been on here for a day! The story is set after TDK, but before the events of TDKR. In this story, Harvey Dent's true colours were revealed, and Batman is a hero. So in this fan-fic, the final scene of The Dark Knight never happened, apart from Harvey's death. Enjoy _The Dark Knight: Revolution_! (Not finished yet, I will update often. For now, enjoy Chapter 1!)

Chapter 1

"What are you going to do with him?" muttered Batman, as he watched The Joker being transported into a transparent cube-shaped cell. "I don't know, he's looking at a life sentence. Hell, the court is considering sending him to the chair. I wouldn't mind seeing the bastard go down." Jim Gordon replied. Batman walked around the room. He looked at a small television which was broadcasting Gotham News, with Vicki Vale reporting. 'BREAKING NEWS: THE JOKER ARRESTED!' "Batman! Are you listening?!" shouted Jim, which clicked Batman back into reality. "Yes..can I see him?" asked Batman. "OK..watch out, he's a mean son of a bitch." Jim replied. Batman walked into the incredibly white cell. "Bat ol' buddy ol' pal! Long time no see!" said Joker, liking his blood red lips. "It's been 2 days Joker." Replied Batman. "It feels like 2 years, doesn't it Bats?" "Well, for old times sakes, let me fill you in on a little.." he leaned in. "..insider's secret." "What are you talking about?" asked Batman. "Dark times are coming Bats. You think I'm the only bad guy in the world, don't you Bats? Well, I know your past Batsy old boy! I know everything about you, except your identity..who is behind that mask? Harvey? Is that you? Oh, wait.." Batman starts to choke Joker. "What are you trying to say scum!" shouted Batman. The Joker laughed and licked his lips once more. "The revolution is coming Bats..you won't be able to stop it. You or none of your cop buddies over there." Joker smiled and waved to Jim who was watching from a window. "Jimmy boy will be the first to go. Now Bats, I have one final game for you to play. It's a good one!" Batman threw Joker onto the table, smashing the cup of water on it. "I was gonna drink that.." mumbled The Joker. "Tell me about your game Joker!" said Batman as he tightened his grip on Joker. He picked him up and threw him to the ground. The Joker went to the corner, stood up and started to sing; "Only youuuu..can make this world seem right..only you..can make the darkness bri-" He was interrupted by a punch to the face from Batman. "You're a sick freak, you need help!" shouted Batman. "So do the children." Replied Joker. "Children? What?" said Batman, "The five children hanging from the top of Arkham Asylum. Better hurry Bats, the clock's ticking."


	2. The Fall

Author's note: I've made this chapter a bit longer than the first one, they should be longer in future, I promise! Thanks for all the positive feedback on Chapter 1! Enjoy! (See if you can notice the "_Batman: Arkham Asylum/City_" references!")

Chapter 2:

"Where are you going Batman?!" roared Jim as Batman ran up a flight of stairs, leading to the top of Blackgate Prison. He reached the top of the prison, as mist flowed around him. He took a deep breath and jumped. He glided through Gotham, as people pointed and stared at him. He admired the beauty of Gotham as he gracefully flew through the air, but he thought about the darkness that lurks inside it..He arrived at the rusting gates of Arkham Asylum. He sprayed a gel made for him by Lucius Fox on the gates, and pressed a small remote on his belt. The gates exploded, narrowly missing Batman. He walked in, and looked up to see none other than 5 children hanging from ropes. They were screaming for help. Batman lunged up using his grapple, and turned the first child around. But, this was not a child at all. It was a fake model, and the child's face was painted like The Joker's! Batman noticed a small radio in the pants of the model's pocket, which was repeatedly pleading for help. The cries stopped. "Surprise Bats! BOOM!" said the Joker on the radio. The models exploded, and Batman fell onto hard ground. He was out-cold.

He woke up not being able to speak, with a cloth in his mouth. He was bound to a wooden chair. He explored his surroundings, where was he? He was in a large room, filled with some sort of metal cubes, they were circling Batman, he couldn't escape without touching one. There was a small TV to his left, it switched on to show Joker, who was filming himself with a camcorder, running from dogs and police. "Hello Bats! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! Now, let me explain my little game.." he said, still running from cops. "..there are five people in Arkham Asylum in traps. Some of these people good, some bad. Now, in some way, these people will be about to kick the bucket, Bats. If you save them, then..well done, but if you don't then, they die." He licked his lips. Batman grunted and moved. "Oh, if you try calling for help, they die. Good luck Bats!" The Joker ran into the woods, Batman still watching. "Prepare for the revolution Bats." He laughed devilishly, stopped and raised his hands. He continued to roar with laughter. He was caught by the police. "Get down on the ground!" they shouted, as the laser aims of guns were directly on his forehead. He opened his dirty purple jacket, revealing bombs and weaponry. "Open fire!" They sprayed bullets at Joker. He clutched his chest, as blood poured from all over his frail body. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "The..joke is..on you.." He fell to the side, blood continuing to pour from his lifeless body. Batman roared, as the camcorder's vision began to fade. The Joker was still smiling, even in death...

To be continued in Chapter 3.


End file.
